Why?
by KaenCarnage
Summary: It's a few days after the Sports Festival and all she can ask is 'Why' Please read the AN at the beginning and end of the chapter. R&R


***Peers from behind stage curtain* **

**Me: Uhmm….. Hi? *gets pelted with tomatoes***

**Alright! I get it! I disappeared for a good 2(?) years, and I deeply apologize for that. I won't give excuses because there is really no point. However, I will say that I haven't updated '**_**Who Says I'm Like You?'**_** Because I've been hit with writers block (sort of) and a MAJOR dose of laziness.. I know what I want to be written for the next chapter, I just don't know how to write it.**

**This is a one-shot that has been in my head for awhile but I never had the time to write it. So, I decided to write it now since its 11/11/11 **

**Enjoy! :D **

It was the day after the Sports Festival, and everything was back to normal. As per usual, the class was in chaos. There were students floating in mid-air, weird experiments taking place and a creepily shaped lump of cookie dough seemed to be trying to come alive.

"Where's the idiot? I wanted to test my new Baka Gun 2.0 on her," said Hotaru blandly.

"Who cares? She's annoying," Natsume said coldly. Even though he said this, he was asking himself the same thing.

"She probably woke up late again, like always. You should know by now that it is very rare for her to be on time," Koko said with his forever present grin.

As if on cue, the doors opened to reveal Mikan Sakura. However, there seemed to be something wrong as she walked to her seat without saying 'Good Morning' to anyone, like she always does. Mikan simply walked to her seat and put her head down on the desk. The entire class quieted down at this new development.

"Ne, Mikan-Chan… Are you alright? You're not sick are you?" This was said by the very concerned Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan looked up and gave a small smile, but everyone could tell it was a fake one. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"…Are you sure you're fine Sakura-san?" asked Ruka.

"I'm perfectly fine; I just didn't get much sleep last night so I'm really tired."

Everyone was still a bit skeptical, but decided to leave it alone. If she didn't want to talk about what was bothering her, then that was that. They weren't going to force it out of her.

* * *

><p>All throughout the day, Mikan seemed to be very out of it. It was very strange to everybody. Mikan had barely said more than a few words during the day. Even during Jinno's class, she somehow managed to answer all of his questions without even thinking about it for longer than a minute. To say that her friends were worried about her would be an understatement. Natsume would look at her from the corner of his eye every few minutes, trying to find out what was wrong with her. At one point, during break-time, Hotaru came over to talk to him.<p>

"What did you do?" she asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he replied.

"The only reason that she would get this… depressed would be if you did something to her." She hissed.

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything to her." _'At least not that I know of...' _

"You better hope this has nothing to do with you or els-"

"Hotaru, it's okay. He didn't do anything, I promise." Mikan interrupted. Natsume smirked at Hotaru as if saying 'I told you so.' Hotaru simply glared at him before turning her attention to her best friend.

"If he didn't do anything to you, then why are you acting so depressed?"

Mikan gave a small laugh. "I can assure you, I am nowhere near depressed. I've just been thinking about some things."

"What things?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Many things," was the vague answer that she received.

Hotaru sighed deciding to leave it alone knowing that if her best friend wanted her to know something, then she would have already been informed. With one last glare at Natsume, she walked back to her desk to tinker with one of her inventions.

It was during Serina-Sensei's class that Mikan sat straight up in her seat as if she had an epiphany. Serina-Sensei seemed to notice this and asked Mikan if she was alright.

"Eh? Oh, I'm fine, I just thought of something." Mikan stated grinning sheepishly. After assuring Serina that she was fine, Mikan took out a piece of blank paper and wrote something down on it before carefully sliding it over to her partner. Natsume glanced at the single word wondering what she was talking about. Out of plain curiosity, Natsume decided to write back. (**AN: What I am about to write will contain the notes being passed and a few of the thoughts going through Natsu's mind. Mikan's note will be **_'hi' _and** Natsume will be 'hola'. His thoughts will be **_**'Hasta la vista baby')**_

'_Why?' _

"'**Why' what?' **

'_I don't know… just why to everything'_

'**You make no sense. Why don't you be more specific?'**

'… _Why did you say and do all those things at the sports festival? One minute you're telling my friends that they should stay away from me, and the next you're taking it back. Then, during the race, you pretended to be Kusami-san and drag me into the race with you. Why?'_

"_**This is what's been bothering her? Damn it." **_ Natsume thought.

"**I can't tell you..."**

"_You can't or you won't?" _

"… **I won't." **

"_Why?'_

"**Is that your new favorite word or something?"**

"_It will be unless you tell me why you did all those things." _

"**Is that a threat? -.-" **

"_It can be, but only if you don't tell me what I want to know. Then I will ask this every minute of every day. :]" _

"… **You can't be serious." **_**'She isn't serious… is she?'**_

'_Oh, but I am serious. I want to know. I need to know the answer."_

"**Alright, fine! I'll tell you, but not now. Meet me at the Tree at 8p.m." **

"_Yay! Okay, I'll be there :D" _

With that being said, Mikan seemed to be in a slightly better mood for the rest of the day. She smiled and talked a bit more, but not as much as she usually does. She was still rather quiet, pondering on the many reasons Natsume could possibly have for doing what he did. In all honesty, she was pretty excited about meeting him that night.

* * *

><p>Mikan was anxious. She had been pacing her small room since school let out. It was now 7:43p.m and Mikan had just left her room. She was about five minutes away from the Tree when she spotted a figure leaning against it. It was about mid May and the Sakura Trees were in full bloom. The cherry blossoms that were fluttering to the floor shone brightly in the moonlight. It was amazing scenery.<p>

Mikan had now reached the Tree and was standing face to face with Natsume.

"So? Are you going to tell me? I'm waiting."

"Impatience gets you nowhere Polka." He said with a smirk.

She ignored the fact that he didn't use her name and continued talking.

"You're stalling… kitty."

"Hn."

Mikan growled lightly in irritation. He was stalling and just didn't want to admit it. Was he simply afraid to tell her? Was he afraid of her reaction? It couldn't possibly be that bad… could it?

"Seriously? Are you really going to do this? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Then why are you stalling? Just tell me. Please?"

There was a moment of silence before Natsume finally looked Mikan in the eye. He took a few steps towards her while she took a couple back out of surprise. This played out until Mikan's back was pressed against the Tree and Natsume saw only a few inches away from her. Mikan's heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, it was practically stuck in her throat.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered as Natsume's face came even closer to hers. He didn't reply, he just kept coming closer until his lips pressed slightly against hers. To say she was shocked would be an understatement, however, she was very much pleased, so she kissed back. After a few more seconds of this, they pulled apart. Mikan was sporting a deep blush across her cheeks and Natsume's ears started turning pink as he said his reason, the words she wanted to hear.

"_I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, I hope you like it because I really don't. x I personally feel that it could be much better, but I am wayy out of practice. Maybe that's why I feel that it's so shitty... But anywho, I tried to get this out before it hit 12a.m, but apparently I missed my deadline seeing as how it is now almost 4a.m -.-. Hope you all managed to make 11:11 on 11/11/11 cuz i know i didn't :D **

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

P.S. **OH! and By the way, i changed my name. My penname used to be -Don'tMessWithTheKuroNeko- . Now, if you'll excuse me, im gonna go pass out on my bed :3**


End file.
